Casino Nights
by harukastories
Summary: Because of their constant arguments, Komui ordered Allen and Kanda to stay at a current location after their mission for three days in hopes of two exorcists learning to get along. Now stuck in a casino resort, Allen adapts and makes money through poker while Kanda tries not to get too annoyed with Beansprout in their shared hotel room. With someone after them, what could go wrong?


-Casino Nights-

Setting: Allen is not identified as 14 yet and this is before Allen's Crown Clown is invoked. Think of this as few weeks after Allen recently joined Black Order!

This is my first DGM story and I hope you will have fun reading this. I was planning to write longer but I'm not sure if this story would capture anyone's interest :0

* * *

"What?!"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

Different responses but implying the same form of disgust were made by two exorcists when they heard what Komui Lee, their Chief Officer of the Black Order, said. Technically, it wasn't really Komui directly speaking to them since they were listening to this unpleasant message through Timcanpy, the yellow flying golemn that was used as a communication device.

"Now both of you clearly heard what I said. This was supposed to be one of the easiest missions that should have took you guys maybe one or two days. But what happened? You guys spent almost a week! I repeat, a week! Because..-"

"Because this Beansprout kept complaining about every single thing about my plan!" Kanda Yu, the long dark haired exorist made the interruption first.

"It's Allen! Do you have some kind of thick skull, Ba-Kanda?! Oh that's right. You do! Because you don't take any my opinions as a consideration when we're paired up during missions!"

"Che. You talk to much," Kanda rolled his eyes, not wanting to even look at the white-haired boy at this very moment.

"Well excuse me for trying to make some contribution!"

"STOP! See? This is what I mean!" Komui's voice literally ecohed through the golemn, successfully getting the attention of Kanda and Allen. "This is why I'm saying that you guys are to stay there for three days. Just three days, clear? The mission that you two worked on got delayed because of your trivial argument!"

"It's not trivial!" Kanda and Allen yelled back at the same time.

"And so, it's settled. You two will have three days to learn to get along with each other better. At least during paired up missions, got it?"

"B-but, but.. Komui-san!" Allen made an attempt to protest while his eyes were pratically glued to Timcanpy.

"This better be a sick joke."

"And don't try to come back here because I'm going to tell our lovely cook that he's not allowed to serve any food to both of you for disobeying my request." Komui continued as if he didn't hear any of those statements. "Do I have myself clear? Yay~ Bye and see you two in three days! I want to see you guys holding hands and coming back as if you just became best friends for one another."

"Gross!" The white-haired boy shievered while Kanda only returned a deadly glare to Allen for that statement.

And just like that, the communication ended with a very pissed off Kanda and frustrated Allen. Timcanpy flew and sat on top of Allen's head, as if the golem was trying to make his owner feel better from this current situation.

"It... looks like there's no point arguing back."

Kanda continued to give off the angry glare that made Allen jump in surprise yet again.

"Look, I'm not enjoying this also but we can't really fight against Komui-san's order and..."

The serious stare that literally said, 'I want to slice you up, Beansprout,' was still very visible.

"Ka-Kanda, what I mean is that..-"

The Japanese's eyes narrowed in stress even more.

This finally made Allen crack as well, returning the same glare although he just looked less intimidating, unlike Kanda's.

"It's not my fault that this is happening to us, Kanda! What's with that look?!"

"This is your fucking fault, Beansprout! Because of you, this mission took way too long! Because of you, now I am stuck here for three days, not back in my room!"

"Wow, you must be serisouly stupid enough to easily forget all your faults and only state mine. And it's Allen! That's my ninth time reminding you today!" Allen also fumed, his temper slowly growing out of control as he could feel the dark aura from his partner increasing every second. Having more calmness compared to Kanda, Allen quickly reminded himself that if this continues, they could really end up in a physical fight. And this was something that he wanted to avoid as much as possible. Not only for his sake but for the sake of the people around them and also.. for the sake of the foul-mouthed man. Don't get Allen wrong, it was not like he was worried about the visible wounds but Kanda was still his current partner in this specifc mission so.. there was a small amount of caring involved.

"Look, we're both tired and we won't go anywhere by fighting over like this," Allen spoke in his casual tone, trying not to let any anger slip out to trigger the Japanese man more. "Maybe we can think of it towards the bright side! It's like a three day vacation for us. What do you say, Kanda?"

"You're an idiot for even trying to think of our messed up situation as a little vacation." Kanda muttered in his most bitter tone that he can muster up.

"Stop trying to argue with everything that I say and let's find a place where we can rest, Ba-Kanda." Allen sighed as he stood up from the stairs that they sat while communicating to the Black Order through Timcanpy.

Their mission to retrieve the Innocence was near a large building called Gala-Casino, a very famous place where people would come to drink, gamble, rest, eat and enjoy themselves. And Komui was right. This should have been an easy mission but this is where the problem occured. On their way towards the retrival, Kanda was ordering around Allen what he should do and what he shoudn't do. Normally, Allen would simply agree with Kanda's plan because it seems to make sense for the most part. But in this specific scenario, it was a little different. Allen was aware few hours before this mission, Kanda just returned from one of his solo mission. Being aware that his partner visibly looked exhausted, Allen carefully suggested that maybe he should take the lead in capturing the Innocence and Kanda can work on his part as a distraction.

This was the beginning of their never ending argument.

Kanda suddenly raised his voice, cursing at Allen for indirectly calling him a weak solider. Allen on the other hand, was pretty much hurt at this comment because he really was only trying to look out for his team-mate.

Both of the exorcists were arguing and fighting the Akuma at the same time which caused both of them to get hit easily and lose track of the Innocence. When their first attempt to clear the mission failed, they fought even more. Verbal fight turned physical with their weapons and Allen sometimes pulling Kanda's hair.

"For starters, do you have money? Because I don't. The last time I checked, we need money to find a place to sleep in." Kanda finally returned to his regular composure as well, standing up to meet up with Allen's behavior.

This question only caused the white-haired exorcist to chuckle with that fake smile upon his lips.

"You're looking at the person who's in a huge debt because of his master. Does it look like I have money on me?"

"Stop trying to sound like a smart-ass, Beansprout," Kanda snapped as he tried to cool down his temper. "Where are we going to stay for the next three days?"

"At least I'm trying to sound smart by thinking unlike someone..." Allen whispered to himself while thinking about a plan. It didn't take long for Allen to realize that his answer was right in front of them this entire time. "It's so obvious! We just need to gamble for few hours and there, problem solved!"

"Are you stupid? Playing to pass time is not a way to-"

"I'm not playing to waste our time away!" And this time, it was Allen who stopped Kanda from finishing his sentence. "All we have to do is play card..on a second thought, I play the card. Not you, Kanda. I play cards, win some money and there, three days of relaxing with food and bed."

Around this time, Kanda was not aware of Allen's greatness when it comes down to card games, especially in the field of poker.

He didn't want to tell his partner that he usually cheat his way because Allen knew that this would end up in another argument where Kanda might say that it is not honorable for a man to cheat in order to earn some money.

"You need to have some luck if you wish to earn even a little money. Last time I checked, you have nothing that's close to luck."

"Haha, you see Kanda, because of my master's growing debt and with collecters chasing after me, I had to polish my poker skills to make money. These types of games are not about luck, it's about skills." Allen formed a devious smile when he thought about how many games he's planning to win today at the table. And Kanda had to admit, this smile that Allen was making was not one of those nice, gentleman looking one.

"Che- whatever. I'll believe when I see it." This was all that Kanda said as he entered the casino building first.

"Maybe after my little performance with these child's play card games, Kanda can start to respect me more," Allen spoke to himself as a smirk grew across his lips, estimating how much money he should make here during their three day stay.

But little did they know that there was another figure following them inside the casino resort, waiting for the perfect chance to strike down.

* * *

Next Chapter title: Cards, Money, Food and Drinks?

How was the first chapter so far? Should I continue? Feedbacks and comments would be very helpful! Thank you!


End file.
